leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Emptylord/Champion reworks/Rammus the Guardian of the Sands
Full Relaunch *'Niche' - The insanely mobile tank. *'Lore' - is now an Ascendant of Shurima, although this is not confirmed canonically. He remains enigmatic and stoic. *'Title' - The Guardian of the Sands *'Visuals' - updated to resemble Utopix's artwork. ** updated to use a darker, more scarab-like color pallet and renamed Risen Rammus. **'Traditional Rammus' released under the moniker of Prehistoric Rammus, resembling a mere armadillo. *'Pipe Dream' - Rammus has a /taunt for every champion, plus a few race/regional taunts to cover new champions. *'Stats' **Base attack damage increased to from . **Attack damage growth increased to from . **Rammus no longer benefits from bonus attack speed, similar to . His basic attacks are suitably empowered by his innate. Rammus can initiate a channel by keeping the mouse button held whenever he issues a movement command. While channeling, Rammus will rapidly generate Momentum, which grants him bonus movement speed. The channel is interrupted by movement inhibiting effects instead of silencing effects. |description2 = After the 3 seconds or releasing early after at least - (based on level)|(1 Attack Speed)}} seconds, Rammus will hurtle forward with a slow rotation speed. Rammus gradually loses Momentum once he starts moving and cannot stop moving so long as he has Momentum. |description3 = Colliding with lesser units will them for 1 second, applying one . Colliding with a champion, large unit or terrain will bring Rammus to a , his target and dealing 100% splash damage to enemies in a large area. Colliding with terrain will still trigger the splash damage. |description4 = }} Rammus hurls a nova of spikes in an area about him, dealing physical damage to the first enemy hit by each spike. Enemies champions hit will take 15% increased damage from Needle Barrage for the next 8 seconds, stacking up to 6 times. |description2 = Enemies will intercept multiple needles but will only be damaged once. Minions cannot intercept more than 5 needles and if the needles strike a minion, the needle will do area of effect damage that only affects other nearby minions. }} Rammus curls the earth around him to form a barrier, mitigating the next 80 / 120 / 160 / 200 / 240 physical damage. If the shield is broken, Rammus will fire a Needle Barrage at no cost or affect on cooldown. }} Powerball will champions hit directly (8 second per-target cooldown) and deals 30 / 45 / 60 / 75 / 90 bonus magic damage to all enemies hit. |description2 = Rammus erects a ramp at the target location, creating a tapered wall of terrain that is impassible to all except Rammus during . Ramps last for have 10 minutes, up to 8 at a time, and have 3 health and take / damage from champion attacks. |description3 = Powerballing into a ramp causes Rammus to take to the air for a short duration, ignoring terrain and unit collision. Landing on a champion, large unit or terrain—in addition to the effects of Powerball—will surrounding enemies inward and harshly them for a short duration. }} Rammus creates an earthquake around himself for 8 seconds, dealing 65 / 130 / 195 magic damage to nearby enemies and enemy structures each second for the duration. }} ;Change list * May 19th (3rd Edit) ** Added AP ratios. * May 19th (2nd Edit) ** Needle Barrage changed to a nova from a point blank area of effect. This rework was written before the Mid Year Mage Update, but Tides of Blood has allured me... particularly since the flatten mechanic on Powerball creates some interesting gameplay. * May 19th (1st Edit) ** Published Category:Blog posts